Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 1/ Heat E
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat E is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode originally aired on the 30th January 2017. Competing Robots Behemoth.png|Behemoth Stinger.png|Stinger Gabriel.png|Gabriel Chompalot.png|Stinger Apex 1.jpg|Apex Beast 1.png|Beast 900.jpg|900 Storm 2.jpg|Storm 2 Battles Round 1 Apex vs Stinger vs Beast vs Chompalot All the robots met in the middle with the first attack coming from Apex who sent Chompalot sinning away from the impact. Stinger spun wildly as Beast attempted to flip Chompalot only for Chompalot to crush down onto the flipper, Apex then came in from behind and smacked Beast spinning away. Beast finally manages to achieve a flip, by flipping Chompalot over before chucking it around the arena, meanwhile Apex's power thwacks Stinger across the arena. Beast attempts to flip Apex but over turns itself while Stinger charged and stabbed Apex as it was crushed Chompalot, Apex however, gets away and bashes the backend of Beast and hits Stinger in the process. Beast flips Chompalot again and is attacked by Apex again battering it with the spinning bar with Stinger and Chompalot getting caught up, Apex proceeded to attack Beast and sent it bashing into the side wall and almost knocking them out of the arena. Apex dashes and presses the pit release button with the chaos of the other three joining up with Apex. As Apex came in for more attacks, Chompalot got a grasp hold onto Apex and began to crush, controlling its movements. Apex returns and attacks Stinger and Beast, with Stinger attempting to jab Beast. Beast become severely damaged where it lost its bottom panel, meanwhile Chompalot attempted to get hold of Apex again. Stinger span on the spot hitting Beast with the flail as much as it could before Apex came back in and dashed Stinger away. Chompalot soon attacked the dazzled Stinger, getting its claw around the mace area and pitting it, only to fall in itself. Qualified: Beast & Apex ''' Behemoth vs 900 vs Gabriel vs Storm 2 The battle began with Storm 2 getting in from behind and ramming 900 towards the CPZ, followed by Behemoth and Gabriel. Behemoth flips 900 over onto its side and then proceeded to flip Storm 2 over while Gabriel span and hit the underbelly of Storm 2, Behemoth then flipped Storm 2 again and flipped it out of the arena. Behemoth pins 900 to the arena wall while Gabriel span on the spot and smacked Behemoth which allowed 900 and Behemoth to detach and get away. 900 used its drum to damage Gabriel's wheels slightly and damage the underbelly of Behemoth almost chucking it out of the arena. Behemoth soon got revenge and flipped 900 over shunting it to the pit release, where Gabriel who was spinning on the spot fell into. 900 attacked the backside of Behemoth damaging it more and tearing off the scoop as well ripping out one of the wheels before sending behemoth out. Despite Behemoth being taken out, Gabriel was pitted before hand and was eliminated as a result. '''Qualified: Behemoth & 900 Head to Head 900 vs Beast Both robots clashed, with Beast managing to flip 900 over before flipping it in the air again. Beast then flipped and pushed 900 towards the side wall where it flipped it again, however Beast over flipped allowing for 900 to get its drum underneath. 900's drum managed to chuck Beast in the air after each impact. Beast eventually lost its bottom panel as well as some of the armour. Beast attempted to fight back but 900 was too powerful and tore off one of the wheels. The battered Beast was finally put to sleep upon a final bash from 900. Winner: 900 Behemoth vs Apex The impact from Apex's blade had caused major internal damage to Behemoth almost immediately. Apex gets a side attack on Behemoth causing some more damage, but the power of the hit made it bounce upwards where Behemoth rammed it and eventually flipped Apex over. Behemoth backs into the pit release but Apex self rights and pursues Behemoth bashing into it bashing it sideways. Behemoth mistimes a flip which allowed Apex to get its weapon into the internals causing some more heavy damage. Behemoth backs up and then flips Apex over. Apex is almost pitted by Behemoth who tries to push it into the pit but was unable to, instead flipping Apex towards the flame pit. Apex self rights and causes more damage to Behemoth but Behemoth flipped it over again, this time dangerously by the side wall. Behemoth flips Apex into the CPZ before getting into position and flipping Apex out. Winner: Behemoth 900 vs Behemoth Despite being absolutely destroyed by 900 in the melee, Behemoth, this time managed to flip the deadly drum away from it. Behemoth continued the attack, flipping 900 over and over again. Behemoth then shunted 900 to the side wall where it flipped 900 onto the angle grinder where it eventually toppled out of the arena. Winner: Behemoth Beast vs Apex Beast got the first flip on Apex chucking it over. Apex's blade managed to keep the robot from completely going over and as a result come back in for more attacks. Beast attempted to flip a third time, but misfired, allowing for Apex to bash into Beast's side. Despite this, Beast turns and flips Apex over again. Briefly getting stuck on the arena floor, Beast accidentally allowed Apex to self right and get the bar up to speed which was used to hit Beast as it closed in. Beast once again flipped Apex over and proceeded to ram the overthrown Apex before chucking them out. Winner: Beast 900 vs Apex The two robots slam into each other which sends both robots jolting away from each other. As both robots slowly turned towards each other with 900 getting the hit from behind on Apex, before hitting some more. As Apex attempted to escape, 900 chases and batters it some more, destroying the front plate and chucking Apex into the air rolling it over before bashing Apex out of the arena with the force of the drum. Winner: 900 Beast vs Behemoth The first ramming attack from Beast almost topples Behemoth, but it survives and goes for an attack. Beast attempts to get a good side on attack, but Behemoth flips it only for Beast to get underneath and flip Behemoth over. Behemoth recovered quickly and flipped Beast over making it skid across the arena. Beast struggled to self right as Behemoth came in and chucked it about and towards the side wall. With Beast overturned, Behemoth accidentally got on the top of the overturned Beast, Beast attempted to self right and as a result flip Behemoth out. Winner: Beast Heat final Playoff 900 and Beast were the first to make contact, with Beast flipping 900 over, Behemoth came in from the side and assisted Beast with its attack on the deadly drum spinner. 900 used the drum to send Beast into the air causing some considerable damage, as Behemoth continued to flip 900. Both Beast and Behemoth ganged up on 900, however each time they flipped 900, its drum would slash the two machines and damage them. As they continued to flip 900, Behemoth turned against Beast, flipping it over whilst it was on top of 900. 900's movement is controlled further by the two as they push 900 to the side wall, Behemoth flips 900 and soon flips it out. Eliminated: 900 Heat Final Beast began as the strongest, getting a powerful flip on Behemoth. Beast then proceeded to flip Behemoth over and over and over again, attempting to get it out of the arena but Behemoth kept coming back. Beast soon made a fatal mistake of allowing Behemoth get a side on attack. Behemoth got revenge by flipping Beast onto its back where it was then pinned against the arena wall where Beast is then chucked out. Winner: Behemoth Category:Series 1 Category:Heats